Bringing All The Girls
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: One night, a simple girls night becomes a special 'time' for all of them. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and language. Co-written by BeekerMaroo777 and myself.
1. The Beginning

**Bringing All The Girls**

 **Disclaimer: This is a birthday gift for myself from me, and BeekerMaroo777 as Heather is hosting a sleepover at her house with herself and 17 girls, but they will have a 'special time' together tonight. ENJOY!**

 **P.S. This takes place one month after TDB ends as the 1st Generation Girls were 19...now they are 20, 2nd generation girls were 18...now they are 19, and the 3rd Generation girls and beyond are 18 unlike Kitty who is 19, Emma who is 22, Josee who is 21, Sanders is 19 while MacArthur is 20, Taylor is 18, and finally Kelly is 44 as this story takes place in February of 2017.**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

It was a calm and beautiful Saturday Night as there was a full white moon in the dark sky, it was relaxing and more as There were 18 cars at Heather's extremely classy Mansion, it looked like the Biltmore in Asheville, North Carolina she had everything she wanted.

A great career as a swimsuit model, a great husband in Alejandro who is a former model/gymnast/swimmer and a former Soccer player for Spain as he now lives a new private

life with Heather as they are doing the AB/DL lifestyle and loving it.

The mansion is in a nice, quiet, neighborhood in Toronto, Canada as the mansion has security dogs, fences, guards, big pool, hot tub, sauna, jacuzzi, two movie theaters, a sex room which is used as their nursery for now, a large kitchen, four bedrooms, Their bedroom is next to the sex room, they have a library, a big backyard for a few wild animals like two tigers, and even a panther.

Plus they even have the 2017 Lambourghini Hurican in Fiery Red, a 2017 Porsche 911 Turbo S in the color Green, and a 2017 Ferarri Laferarri in White.

Alejandro was gone for the weekend visiting his family at Barcelona Spain while Heather used this weekend to invite Bridgette, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, Emma, Gwen, Izzy, Jasmine, Kitty, Lindsay, LeShawna, MacArthur, Sammy, Sanders, Scarlett, Sky, and Zoey to an all girls AB/DL Sleepover...or so they think.

The girls were conversing with each other in the living room of Heather and Alejandro's really big mansion.

"This mansion is really yours?" Jasmine asked Heather.

"Yeah, it's all mine and Alejandro's." Heather answered her.

"This is a nice sleepover and all and the theme is great." Gwen told Heather.

"Thanks Gwen." Heather replied.

"You are welcome. But why did you invite almost all of us?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, you'll see in just a bit." Heather answered her as she walked out.

"Oh ladies, why don't you all just take off your shorts or pants and what-not revealing your adorable snuggly diapers." Heather said to them as all eighteen women took off their bottoms revealing their diapers.

"What is taking so long with this surprise?" Lindsay asked Bridgette.

"To be honest I have no clue." Bridgette responded back.

"I am just curious about this surprise." Scarlett said as a little bell rang.

"What was that?" MacArthur asked Sanders.

"That was a small bell." Sanders answered.

"By the way, other than Brody you look really sexy...maybe after this we can have a sexcapade?" MacArthur asked her as Sanders blushed and giggled a bit.

"Thankies, these are Snuggies Police Style." Sanders told her.

"Ladies...here it is. My surprise go upstairs." Heather said as she and the rest of te 17 girls followed went into Alejandro and Heather's sex room which was like I said, a large nursery but with sex toys, and all kinds of other toys and a professional like video camera as they saw it.

"Wow." The 17 girls said as they were amazed.

"What is this place?" Scarlett asked Heather.

"I'm glad you asked Scarlett, it's called Heaven." Heather asnwered her.

"Attention everyone." Heather said grabbing all of the 17 women's attention.

"So...this is normally a sex room for me and Alejandro so me and Al have sex in here, and the bedroom, abd pretty much so anywhere we want." Heather said to them.

"You look pretty by the way." Lindsay told Heather.

"Thankies Lindsay where's Tyler?" Heather asked her.

"He and I broke up, this time I could not remember his name in front of his parents...but we are just friends." Lindsay explained to Heather.

"I see, anyway for tonight this sex room is called Heaven." Heather explained to everyone so far.

"Can you describe it please?" Zoey asked.

"Well here is a way to think of it." Heather said beginning to explain.

"No men, all the girls in their snuggly diapers including me, and all of the love-making. Plus it's an awesome treat to those who are single." Heather said to explain as she had one of her cute, adorable smiles on her like during "Moon Madness" as her tone was like that but like I said earlier the moon was white and full folks.

"So any questions before we begin?" Heather said as Lindsay raised her hand.

"Where will we go after we are done having this multi-girl orgy?" Lindsay asked her.

"You girls are gonna come to me and be my wittle baby or babies it depends on who comes with you, and have one on one time with mommy...or if you are domative like LeShawna or Jasmine are I will become the baby during their sessions and after you're done with both you will can chill in the living room downstairs with your stuffed and furry animals, hang out with your peers and you can even do that before you have sex with me...does that sound cool?" Heather asked them.

"Yeah!" The seventeen girls repiled back.

"Okay then." Heather said as she was excited.

"Hm...maybe we can have one big sex fest in where everyone has a partner." Heather said to her mind.

"Ladies, how aout we get this diapered sleepover party started with a big sexfest?" Heather asked the girls as they cheered.

"Let's begin!" Heather said as she pressed record on the video camera thus the sexfest was underway.

"Hello everyone, the most epic Sexfest of the century has gotten stawted I hope you wuv it." Heather said to the camera as LeShawna and Jasmine were in a pairing.

"So it seems that you have dominance in them with and without nappies on." Jasmine told her.

"Yo' know it girl." LeShawna said as they began making out.

"Mmmmm...girl you taste great!" LeShawna said to Jasmine.

"Thanks, so do you." Jasmine told her.

"Well, wanna wub my pussy?" LeShawna asked Jasmine.

"Love too." Jasmine replied as she started to do so as we move onto Kitty and Emma as they were rubbing each other.

"Ohhhh!" Kitty moaned like crazy.

"Sis, isn't this incest?" Emma asked her sister.

"Yeah but we should just let loose!" Kitty responded back.

"Yeah but not on the sex." Emma replied.

"No! I mean the diapers! They are so fun! WUB HAWDER!" Kitty said to her.

"Okay sis whatever you say." Emma said as she started to rub harder as Kitty was doing the same meanwhile we go to Gwen, Courtney, and Heather who are doing a threesome as Gwen and Courtney were pounding Heather with strap-ons.

"Payback is a diaper wearing bitch!" Gwen told her.

"This is an awesome party or what?" Courtney told Gwen and heather.

"You know it babe!" Gwen told Courtney.

"YES! NOW SHUT UP AND FUCK ME!" Heather commanded.

"Gladly." Gwen said as they kept the double pounding up.

"OHHHH!" Heather moaned as Lindsay was being pounded by Bridgette with a Strap-on.

"Ohhhhh..." Lindsay was squealing and moaning like no tomorrow.

"You like that huh?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah!" Lindsay moaned out as MacArthur and Sanders were bumping each other.

"Back in the day I was gonna consider being a lesbo, but now it's awesome to be one AND be with Brody at the same time." MacArthur explained to her.

"You mean being a bisexual?" Sanders asked her.

"Really? There's a word for that? Cool!" MacArthur said as the pace of the whole orgy went faster and harder.

"I wuv this! Diapey sex three way with you and Brody soon!" MacArthur said as now she was excited.

Meanwhile Gwen and Courtney were engaged in a hot and heavy 69 postion while Lindsay was licking Heather's flower while Bridgette was still pounding Lindsay.

"OHHHH! THAT'S THE TICKET!" Heather moaned out in pleasure as Scarlett, Izzy, and Sierra were doing the triple 69.

"MMMMMMMMM...!" All three of them moaned in sexual happiness as their tongues were in their respective pink caves.

"Twiple sixty-nine!" Sierra's mind squealed as Sky, Zoey, Dawn, and Dakota were doing two invidual 69's.

"MMMMMMMM...!" All foue of them moaned and muffled as Sammy joined in on Jasmine and LeShawna's session.

"Hey! Sammy! You're here! Wanna pick somebody to pound?" Jasmine asked.

"Sure...I pick my friend Jasmine." Sammy said as she and Jasmine were bumping each other's wet caves.

"Cwikey...that feels sexy." Jasmine said as she started to lick LeShawna's wet cave.

"OH LORDY! THIS FEELS SO GOOD!" LeShawna moaned meanwhile everyone was getting close to cumsies time, even Heather as she was now fingering herself.

"So...what did you people think of it so far?" Heather asked.

"You like it?" Heayher said to the camera.

"AHH! Well...there is more to cum in pawt two of Bringing All The Girls." Heather said seductively as she has that evil like smile on her face as she kept fingering herself.

"Are you girls about to Cumsies in your diapeys?" Heather asked.

"YES HEATHER!" The girls responded with moaning and orgasmic like pleasure in their voices.

"Good! so am I!" Heather kept it up as she was almost there.

"GONNA CUMSIES IN OUR DIAPEYS!" All eighteen girls screamed as they did so with the loudest scream ever.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" All of them screamed in sexual pleasure, and euphoria as their wet stuff was shot all over their snuggly diapers as they all started to pant heavily.

"So what did you girls think of my surprise?" Heather still in her happy mood.

"So...Wowth...It." The rest of the girls minus Heather answered.

"Well good." Heather said to them.

"We are only just beginning, now I drew your names out to see who's first for the diaper sex with me so cross your fingers." Heather said as she grabbed out a piece of notebook paper.

"LeShawna, Gwen, Sierra, Bridgette, Zoey, MacArthur you can bring Sanders if you want to, Lindsay, Courtney, Dawn, Scarlett, Dakota, Sky, Jasmine, Emma and Kitty in a threesome, Sammy, and finally Izzy." Heather said as someone crashed the party.

"Hello Heather, am I late?" Taylor asked her enemy.

"Yes, even though we did not get along and I didn't invite you...I will allow you to stay under one rule...wear a diaper." Heather said to Taylor as her mom Kitty arrived.

"I am already...just gave my mom the best diaper sex ever, she loves wearing them too." Taylor explained to her.

"Yeah well, it's just for fun." Kelly told Taylor and Heather.

"Okay so Taylor and Kelly you two are last in the second threesome." Heather said as she finished who's in line to make snuggly diaper love.

"What's she talking about?"

"You two are gonna have diaper sex with me." Heather told them in a cold tone for a second before she took a few deep breaths and calmed back down.

"Sorry about that, now you may all take a break and get your diaper changeys done for the next 20 minutes." Heather said as she and everyone took a break.

 **HOLY SHIT! IF THAT WAS NOT A GREAT ORGY I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL BE? PLUS DID YOU EXPECT TO SEE TAYLOR AND KELLY?**

 **UP NEXT IS HEATHER STARTING TO HAVE SEX WITH ALL OF THE GIRLS ONE BY ONE!**

 **I THANK MY MAD SCIENTIST OF A CO-WRITER AND GOOD FRIEND BEEKERMAROO777, FOR HELPING ME CO-WRITE THIS AWESOME LEMON!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. The Best Part

The Best Part

 **Disclaimer: This is the second chapter of "Bringing All the Girls" and where Heather has sex with all of the girls in individual sessions and it includes the finale as well. ENJOY!**

It was 20 Minutes after the epic sexfest and Heather finished drinking her glass of wine, but she also finished her baby bottle of milk also as well as she pressed record on her nice video camera to resume the video.

"I am weady to go." Heather said as she opened the door.

"LeShawna you are first." Heather said as LeShawna arrived into her room.

"I'm glad that you're here." Heather told LeShawna as she pinned Heather on the bed.

"Just remember who's dominant. Let's get stawted." LeShawna told Heather.

"Yes Mistress." Heather said sexually as they began with a makeout session.

"MMMMMMmmmm…" Both of them moaned passionately as their tongues were battling for dominance as they were turned on.

"God your Booty is Sexy." Heather complimented to LeShawna.

"Thankies. Now pleasure me." LeShawna commanded Heather.

"How would you like to begin? Perhaps an ass grab, or feeling the tit-cket." Heather asked LeShawna.

"How about both." LeShawna answered her

"You got it then LeShawna…ask and you shall receive." Heather said as she felt LeShawna's big chest while groping her luscious as an apple of a booty.

"Wow LeShawna, I should never criticized your trunk. It's beautiful." Heather told LeShawna as she placed a finger inside of her crotch.

"Ahhh-Thankies…you fingering my area is awesome!" LeShawna said as Heather also started to lick her wet flower.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" LeShawna moaned out loudly.

"MMMMMmmmm…" Heather muffled as LeShawna's pink wet cave tasted like an ice cream cone, it was delicious.

"OHHHHH! KEEP IT UP YOU SEXY BABY!" LeShawna screamed out as she was near orgasm.

"BABY SHAWNIE'S GONNA CUMSIES!" LeShawna moaned out also as Heather kept fingering her but stopped licking her.

"OHHHHH! DO IT IN MY MOUTH!" Heather begged as she kept fingering LeShawna.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Heather screamed out as she came inside of Heather's mouth with her swallowing all of it.

"Mmmmmm…" Heather moaned out as she loved the tasted of LeShawna's cumsies.

"Yummy Cumsies." Heather told LeShawna.

"Thankies Girl." Leshawna told Heather.

"You're welcome, it's time for the next girl to come." Heather told LeShawna.

"You did a great job." LeShawna told her before she left.

"Gwen it's your turn." Heather said as Gwen arrived.

"Is this some prank?" Gwen asked her.

"No. This is a legitimate sleepover." Heather told Gwen.

"Okay, well as you should know…me and Courtney are married." Gwen told Heather.

"Yes, I was invited to the wedding and by the way very classy wedding." Heather told her.

"Thanks, well let's get this over with…I make Courtney's pussy quiver every night and so does Courtney with my crotch." Gwen told Heather.

"That's what I'm gonna do with you. I'll make your pussy quiver." Heather said running her hands through her hair.

"Bring it on." Gwen said as they began making out like crazy.

"Mmmmmmm…" They both moaned out until Heather pinned Gwen on the bed.

"Wow…what a rush so far." Gwen said to herself until Heather sported a strap-on dildo.

"Wow…that a big cock you got on." Gwen told Heather.

"Thankies, let's riding the rocking horse." Heather said as she began pounding Gwen.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Gwen screamed out as Heather stopped.

"What's wrong?" Heather asked Gwen.

"Nothing…just hurts. Been a while since I did the Rocking Horse with Courtney." Gwen told Heather.

"It's okay…want Mommy to go slow?" Heather asked Gwen.

"Yes Mommy, go slow pwease." Gwen told Heather.

"Okay baby." Heather replied back as she resumed using the same position but slower.

"Ohhhh…this feels good." Gwen moaned softly.

"Great baby, Mommy loves hearing that." Heather said as she went a bit faster.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! KEEP GOING MOMMY! HAWDER! HAWDER MOMMY!" Gwen moaned and shouted as Heather went harder.

"Gonna Cumsies Baby Gwen?" Heather asked Gwen.

"YES MOMMY DEAREST!" Gwen moaned out as she and Heather screamed as they screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gwen and Heather just screamed during the climax as they panted afterwards.

"I wuv you mommy." Gwen told Heather.

"I wuv you too." Heather told Gwen.

"Can I have a turn Mommy?" Gwen asked Heather.

"Awwww…how can I say no to you?" Heather said as she bended down as Gwen sported the strap-on dildo now.

"Can you please put your legs up in the air Mommy?" Gwen asked Heather.

"Sure." Heather answered Gwen as she spread her legs in the air in a V shape.

"Weady Mommy?" Gwen asked Heather.

"Yes baby." Heather answered as Gwen began penetrating her.

"Ooooooohhhhh…" Heather sexually moaned and cooed at the same time.

"This feels just like Alejandro fucking me whether I'm wearing diapers or not. Keep going baby!" Heather moaned out as Gwen kept pounding her.

"Baby pounding Mommy and that's gweat." Gwen whispered into Heather's ear.

"Harder! FUCK ME HARDER!" Heather moaned out as Gwen went harder.

"GOD YES! OUT YOUR STRAP ON STUMP IN MY DIAPEY! MAKE ME CUMSIES! MAKE MOMMY CUMSIES!" Heather screamed out as Gwen went insane with the pounding.

"I'M GONNA CUMSIES ALSO MOMMY!" Gwen shouted as they came again with a loud scream and they collapsed and started to pant.

"That was fun." Heather and Gwen said to each other while sharing a kiss.

"I have an idea." Gwen told Heather.

"What's that?" Heather asked.

"Can me, Courtney, and you have a threesome when it's her turn?" Gwen asked Heather.

"That sounds great." Heather said as they kissed one more time before Gwen left.

"Sweetie!" Courtney said as she hugged Gwen.

"Hey Courtney!" Gwen responded back with a French kiss.

"Mmmmm…" Courtney moaned a bit before the kiss was done.

"How was Heather?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Good but not as good as you are." Gwen told her.

"Um…are you forced to say that in a contract?" Sierra asked Gwen.

"No. Do you remember talking to us after our engagement was posted on Twitter?" Gwen answered her.

"Oh yeah…you said that your love was unconditional." Sierra told her.

"Duh." Gwen and Courtney replied back as Heather finished changing her own diaper as she got a fresh one on.

"Ahhh…that's better." Heather sighed and said as she opened the door.

"Sierra it's your turn." Heather said as Sierra entered.

"Hi Heather." Sierra said as they hugged.

"Hey Sierra…is there anything that you want to do to Mommy?" Heather asked Sierra.

"Well, how about a 69?" Sierra asked her.

"Good idea." Heather replied to Sierra.

"And, for the occasion…" Sierra said as she started to babble and drool like a real baby.

"Ooooh…Drool for the 69…Deal." Heather's mind spoke as she was aroused while Heather got down on her back and Sierra got on top of Heather as they start licking each other's wombs.

"Mmmmmm…" Sierra and Heather moan as they are licking each other's wet caves.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, my wet pussy is dwolly!" Heather moaned and squealed as she began doing baby talk.

"So is mine!" Sierra squealed out softly.

"I wuv it!" Heather and Sierra said in pleasure.

"Me too!" They also said as they sexually coo as they also drool into each other's pussies.

"Wubbies?" Sierra asked Heather.

"Yes pwease." Heather answered as they began rubbing and fingering each other as they kept it up.

"Ohhhhhhhh! Wubbies while dwooling into our diapey wearing cunts is weally epic. Do you agwee?" Sierra asked heather.

"OHHHHHHHH! YES! I AGWEE! IT'S SO EPIC!" Heather answered Sierra.

"OH MOMMY!" Sierra squealed.

"Oh Baby Sierra!" Heather moaned out.

"Going to Cumsies Baby?" Heather asked her.

"YES MOMMY! ARE YOU?!" Sierra asked Heather.

"YES!" Heather answered.

"Let's Cumsies…Together." Sierra told Heather as they increased the speed of the licking, and rubbing, just added the fingering, while they were babbling, cooing, and drooling like babies.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM…! MMMMMMMM…! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Heather and Sierra moaned and muffled out as they hit their orgasm.

"Mmmmmm…" Both of them moaned, muffled, and cooed as they had their respective lovers drool, and milky in their mouths as they made out with passionate moaning and swapping it as they swallowed it.

"That was delicious." Heather and Sierra said as Sierra got up.

"Wanna have a threesome with me and Cody?" Sierra asked her.

"I would like that." Heather said as Sierra left while Bridgette arrived.

"Here I am…I can tell you're thirsty after having three intercourses in a row so I got you some water." Bridgette said to Heather as she had some cold water in a baby bottle.

"Thankies Bridgette." Heather told Bridgette as she drank it.

"No problem." Bridgette said to Heather.

"Well, like I said here I am." Bridgette told Heather.

"So good of you to be next." Heather told Bridgette as she also grabbed some coffee to drink to get some more energy.

"Well I am weady when you are." Bridgette told Heather as she was ready in baby talk.

"Let's get stawted then." Heather said in baby talk also as they began with a sexy makeout session.

"Mmmmm…" Both of them moaned as they kept it up.

"Mmmmmmmm…you weally have a nice tongue almost as nice as Geoff's." Bridgette told Heather with a sinful smile.

"Thankies, so do you." Heather replied back as they kept it up until they took off their respective baby shirts revealing their breasts.

Heather's was a 36D while Bridgette's was a 34C and they began rubbing each other's melons while they were still making out.

"Mmmmmmm…wow. You have some great boobies." Bridgette told Heather.

"So do you." Heather told Bridgette as well.

"Wanna bang each other Mommy?" Bridgette asked Heather.

"I can never say no to a question from my babies." Heather said to Bridgette as they began bumping each other in the scissors position.

"Ohhhhhh!" Both them moaned as they liked doing this.

"You like this baby surfer girl do ya?" Heather asked Bridgette.

"Yes…Ohhhh…" Bridgette said moaning in pleasure.

"I wuv this a lot! I'm a sexy baby goo goo!" Bridgette moaned out.

"Ohhhhhhh, yes you are." Heather moaned out as they were banging each other now like a shootout.

"Mommy?" Bridgette cooed out.

"What is it baby?" Heather asked her.

"This is weird." Bridgette told Heather.

"What is?" Heather asked.

"The fact that we haven't made cumsies yet." Bridgette said with a coo and a sexual but sinful smile.

"Baby want wubbies?" Heather asked.

"Ohhhh, GOD YES MOMMY!" Bridgette answered as they began rubbing each other's crotches.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them moaned as they were about to climax.

"Gonna Cumsies Bwidgey?" Heather asked Bridgette.

"YES MOMMY!" Bridgette moaned out.

"ME TOO!" Heather said as she and Bridgette screamed loudly as they were also cooing.

"I wuv you." Both of them said to each other.

"You were very good." Heather told Bridgette.

"Thanks…so were you mommy." Bridgette said as Zoey arrived and Bridgette left.

"Hello Zoey." Heather greeted Zoey.

"Hey Mommy." Zoey greeted Heather back.

"So what do you want Mommy?" Zoey asked Heather.

"Well…how about you lick me while I finger you." Heather suggested.

"Sure." Zoey said as she began licking Heather's groin.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmm…" Zoey muffled as her tongue as she was licking her groin like a lollipop.

"Ahhhhhh…your tongue is awesome!" Heather moaned out as she groped her booty which was squeezable.

"Ooooh…her tongue is gweat, so is her ass!" Heather's mind moaned out as she was near orgasm as she was fingering Zoey.

"STOP!" Heather shouted.

"What's wrong?" Zoey asked her.

"Toy time now." Heather said to Zoey.

"Yes Mommy." Zoey said as Heather grabbed a double penetration dildo as they began to use it.

"Ahhhhhh!" Zoey and Heather moaned out.

"Gonna Cumsies!" Heather shouted.

"Me too!" Zoey shouted back as they came and started to pant.

"That was good…" Zoey told Heather.

"Thanks, Zoey." Heather said as Zoey left.

"MacArthur…are you ready?" Heather asked MacArthur.

"I am ready." MacArthur said as she arrived.

"I think you know how this is going." MacArthur told Heather.

"I think so too. I saw you dance on The Ridonculous Race with Sanders and that turned me on, especially your booty, it reminded me of Nicki Minaj." Heather told MacArthur as she blushed.

"Thanks so what are you suggesting?" MacArthur asked.

"So, for you, you give me a sexy lap dance." Heather told MacArthur.

"Do I have to call you Mommy?" MacArthur asked Heather.

"There's not a rule that says you can…or can't." Heather answered.

"Meh, I can give Mommy a sexy lap dance anytime." MacArthur said to her with a sexually sinful smile on her face while Heather blushed.

"Would it be okay if after the lap dance, Sanders can join in to make this a threesome?" MacArthur asked Heather.

"Absolutely." Heather answered.

"Is there a specific tune?" MacArthur asked Heather.

"How about something from Flo Rida?" Heather asked MacArthir.

"Sure. How about "Low" by Flo Rida." MacArthur replied.

"Perfect. Alejandro did that song as a lap dance for my Birthday and he gave me the best sex of my life in the best diaper sex in history." Heather told her.

"Cool, you ready?" MacArthur asked Heather as she got a chair to sit on.

"Yes." Heather said as she was excited as she changed her diaper.

"Enjoy the show." MacArthur said to Heather.

"Time to show her my rockin' butt." MacArthur said as the music started to play as she began to rock it.

Heather is turned from the start as MacArthur took off her normal police top and her white T-Shirt thus revealing her dark black lacy bra which revealed her 36 GG Breasts as she did her first sexy lap dance as she did a dance called The Turn aka the Bump and Grind as she kept going in circles.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Heather moaned out in pleasure.

"So what do you think of this?" MacArthur asked Heather as she began rubbing her own pink flower.

"Very Good! Keep on Going!" Heather moaned as MacArthur kept going but this time she was doing the Slap and Tickle now.

"Can you slap my sexy backpack?" MacArthur said as Heather did so.

"OOOH!" MacArthur said to heather.

"Harder!" MacArthur said as Heather slapped her booty even harder.

"AHHH!" MacArthur shouted as she resumed her sexy dance moves as she even did twerked a bit as Heather was still turned on.

"Your Diapey Booty is sexy." Heather passionately and sexually said as she was turned on.

"Thanks…here is the best part so far." MacArthur said as she did The Grinding Circle as she was within two feet of Heather as she did that position.

"OH MY GOD!" Heather's mind said as her fingering went into overdrive as she was blushing.

"OH MY…Wow…" Heather moaned out as she kept it up.

"OH MY GOD! OH GOD! I'M GONNA CUMSIES! AHHHHHH!" Heather moaned out loudly as she came once more as she panted for a second as she got her baby bottle from the floor and drank it which was full of milky.

"Wow…keep this up milady." Heather said as she resumed fingering her area.

"You like this booty?" MacArthur said as she was now doing some twerking.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh…Yeeeeeeesssssssssssss." Heather moaned as now she was fingering herself softly.

"Stwip for me, and then grind your diaper with mine…and then bring your friend out to have an awesome threesome." Heather told MacArthur.

"Challenge accepted." MacArthur said as she began to give Heather one last lap dance in a form of a grind.

"Oh my Goooooooothis feels great!" Heather moaned out.

"I know, I love it when I do it with Brody, and I love doing it with you, and now Sanders is gonna enjoy it Sanders!" MacArthur said as she entered the room.

"Good thing I made it in time." Sanders said as MacArthur put her White T-Shirt back on and her police jacket on in time.

"Yeah good news. It is Threesome Time." MacArthur said to Sanders as they get started as Heather got a triple ended dildo as they began using it.

"Ohhhh…twiple ended dildo." Sanders moaned out softly.

"Do you diapered Cadets wuv this?" Heather asked them.

"Yes…" MacArthur and Sanders moaned out as they answered.

"Good…let's go faster." Heather sexually said with a sinful smile as they increased their speed.

"Ohhhhhh…Yeeeaaaaaaahhhhhh!" All three of them moaned.

"Who are such bad babies?" Heather asked Sanders and MacArthur.

"We are!" Both of them answered Heather.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Heather moaned out.

"US TOO!" Sanders and MacArthur replied.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All three of them came with a scream and squeal as they are now panting.

"That was great." Heather said to The Cadets.

"Agreed." Sanders told Heather.

"Same here." MacArthur answered in agreement as well.

"What kind of diapers do you have on Sanders?" Heather asked her.

"Well, these are Snuggies with Police Tapings, and honestly this is only a night to show our kinky side right?" Sanders asked Heather.

"Duh." Heather answered Sanders.

"Plus your diaper is kind of cute." Heather complimented Sanders.

"Thanks." Sanders told Heather.

"No Problem, you two can leave now." Heather told the Cadets.

"Cool." MacArthur and Sanders said to her as they left.

"Damn, I gotta change my diaper because I made cumsies several times already in this diaper." Heather said as she changed it.

"All clean, Lindsay it's your turn!" Heather told Lindsay as she entered.

"Yay!" Lindsay was giddy as she cheered.

"Tell me your commands Mommy." Lindsay told Heather.

"Do the 69 with Mommy." Heather told Lindsay.

"Sure thing." Lindsay answered her 'Mommy' as a sexy 69 began as Lindsay was on the bottom and Heather was on top as they began licking each other's area.

"Mommy…your Diaper looks adorable." Lindsay complimented Heather on her diaper.

"Thankies. Yours is just as sexy." Heather said to Lindsay.

"Awwww…Thankies! Why at first did you want me to call you mistress before you decided for me to call you mommy?" Lindsay asked Heather as they took a break and sat next to each other.

"It proves that I'm the one with the rules. There are exceptions, but that is because they have high dominance over me." Heather explained to Lindsay.

"Ohhh…cool. But what about you and Alejandro?" Lindsay asked Heather.

"We share the dominance because we're married. But when it comes to sex, I dominate and he dominates me but not like 50 Shades of Grey…not my cup of tea, but we do so especially in diapers God he turns me on!" Heather told Lindsay.

"Cool." Lindsay replied back.

"Yeah well, every girl tonight has turned me on so far…I guess I needed a vacation." Heather told Lindsay.

"Yeah so can we finish this while we do baby talk?" Lindsay asked.

"Sure…besides, baby Heather feel damp." Heather said as she and Lindsay resumed doing the 69 while this time they added, drooling, babbling, cooing, and baby talk.

"MMMMMmmmm…!" Heather and Lindsay moaned as they were drooling onto each other's pussies.

"Gonna Cumsies!" Heather and Lindsay screamed as they resumed licking, while rubbing as they were about to explode.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Heather and Lindsay moaned and muffled as they came inside of each other's mouth but did not swallow it as they were snowballing.

"MMMMMMMMMM…" Heather and Lindsay moaned swapping each other's…you know what as they both chugged it as they got up kissed.

"I had a lot of fun Mommy." Lindsay told Heather.

"Well good Baby Lindsay." Heather said as she left while Courtney entered.

"Finally." Courtney said as she entered.

"Hey Court." Heather told Courtney.

"She told me that you were good, but I'm better than you in sex when it comes to Gwen." Courtney boasted a bit.

"Now that I agree with." Heather told Courtney.

"Wanna do the threesome liked Gwen asked you?" Courtney asked Heather.

"Sounds good, let's get stawted." Heather told Courtney.

"Happy too." Courtney said as Gwen entered.

"Hey Sweetie." Gwen told Courtney as they kissed on the lips.

"Ugh!" Heather as she mimicked vomiting.

"What?" Gwen asked Heather.

"Nothing…just a little sickness, drank too much milk." Heather told them.

"Oh." Gwen said as she gave Heather a water bottle.

"Thanks Gwen." Heather said as she really needed some water.

"No problem, so let's get started." Gwen said as she and Courtney engaged in a triple French kiss with Heather.

"MMMMMMMMMmmm…" All three of them moaned as they were playing Triple Tongue Hockey for a little bit until they stopped.

"Wanna be pounded?" Courtney asked Heather.

"Yes." Heather told them as both of got strap-on dildos on.

"You two are hung like horsies." Heather said as she liked what she saw.

"Why Thankies…" Gwen and Courtney said to Heather.

"This is so perfect." Gwen and Courtney said to each other.

"Yeah, yeah it is." Heather said as Gwen and Courtney began double penetrating Heather.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Heather moaned out loudly as the girls that had sex and that are waiting to have sex are mingling outside of heather's room like Heather told them that they can do.

"Bwidgey?" Dawn asked Bridgette.

"Hmmm?" Bridgette asked her.

"How was Heather?" Dawn asked Bridgette.

"Well um, she was wonderful." Bridgette replied.

"My Aura says that she's kinky and I need to get ready for the best right?" Dawn asked Bridgette.

"Yep." Bridgette told Dawn.

"Taylor why are we doing this?" Kelly asked Taylor.

"What Mom? The Sleepover or the Diapers?" Taylor replied with a question.

"Both. Even though they are comfy…and the sleepover is super-fun." Kelly told Taylor.

"Mommy look, the reason why we are doing this is because we need to bond that is the reason why for the sleepover and the reason for the diapers is because they take me back to a time where things were simpler…and I wanted to spend that AB/DL Lifestyle with my mommy." Taylor told Kelly.

"Awww, sweetie." Kelly said as she and Taylor hugged as now we go back to Gwen and Courtney who were penetrating the hell out of Heather.

"Are you the queen of Diaper Sluts?" Gwen and Courtney asked.

"Ohh, yes!" Heather shouted out.

"I AM THE SLUTTIEST DIAPER GAL IN ALL OF TOTAL DRAMA HISTORY! I'M A BAD BABY GIRL!" Heather shouted in between thrusts.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" All three shouted as climax time was about to happen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All three of them screamed out loudly with an epic climax.

"So what did you think of the both of us?" Gwen asked Heather as she pulled Courtney up.

"Aren't we good enough for you?" Courtney asked Heather while kissing Gwen.

"Ohhh…You're all good enough for me." Heather answered both of them.

"Thankies." Gwen and Courtney said as Heather changed all three of their diapers as they sighed.

"All clean." All three of them said as Gwen carried Courtney bridal style out of the room and Dawn arrived.

"Hello Mother, I'm ready." Dawn told her.

"Do the 69." Heather told Dawn.

"Yes Mother and here is the thing." Dawn told heather.

"What's that baby?" Heather asked Dawn.

"I'm an actual AB/DL so Mommy I would wuv some 69 action so why don't we coo while doing the 69." Dawn said to Heather.

"Brilliant Idea." Heather said as they began doing it.

"MMMMMMMmmmm…" Dawn and Heather moaned as they were cooing while licking each other's areas.

"Mommy this is fun right?" Dawn asked.

"Absolutely, I got a new position to try it's called Best Finger Forward and you penetrate Mommy with your fingers while Mommy pleasures you with a toy." Heather said as she grabbed a dildo.

"That actually sounds kinky." Dawn told Heather said they began doing that.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Dawn muffled as she also added licking to her fingering as well.

"AHHHHHHHH! KKEP GOOOOOOOIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG!" Heather moaned and shouted while Dawn kept on going.

"GONNA CUMSIES! OHHHH DAWWWWWWWNNN!" Heather screamed out as she and Dawn came with loud screams as they panted.

"How was that Mommy?" Dawn asked Heather.

"The best, my sweet." Heather told Dawn.

"Thankies Mommy." Dawn told her as they kissed and Dawn left

"Scarlett is next." Heather said while she arrived.

"Well…you are next for mommy. What would you like?" Heather asked Scarlett.

"Well considered. What do you say about intelligent sex?" Scarlett asked Heather.

"What does that mean?" Heather asked.

"We define…Romantic Equations." Scarlett said as she brought out her set of fetish equipment, and sex arousal items.

"Is that Classic Erotica Crazy Girl Wanna Be Wild Intense Orgasm Gel?" Heather asked Scarlett.

"Yep. Mommy you will love this." Scarlett said as she got some of the gel, and applied it onto her cooch thus starting to rub it.

"Ooooooh…that feels so nice baby." Heather said as she was moaning softly as Scarlett kept playing it, rubbing it, and fingering it.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! SCARLEEEEEEEEETT THIS FEELS SO HOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" Heather moaned as she was really aroused right now as Scarlett also began to lick it while she was rubbing it with one hand, and using the other to finger her.

"MAKE ME CUMSIES! MAKE ME CUMSIES BABY SCARLETT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Heather moaned, squealed, and screamed out as she orgasmed and came all over her mouth and face.

"Mmmm…" Scarlett moaned as she swallowed all of Heather's milk.

"Yummy." Scarlett said to her.

"So…wanna do Padded Bondage?" Scarlett asked Heather.

"I'm in." Heather said as she bondages Scarlett by tying her up and putting a paci-gag over her mouth.

"Ready?" Heather asked Scarlett.

"Mmmm." Scarlett muffled as she nodded up and down while she got some of that gel she got and placed it on her wet cave.

"There you go…some of the awousal gel, because Mommy knows best…and another tweat." Heather said as she got a strap-on dildo on.

"Ready for a pounding?" Heather asked Scarlett.

"Ymms Mmmm…" Scarlett muffled.

"Good." Heather said as she began pounding her area.

"Mmm!" Scarlett muffled out loud as Heather gave her a good pounding until she stopped and took off the strap-on and began rubbing her area.

"Good baby." Heather said as she was rubbing her slowly.

"Mmmm…" Scarlett muffled and moaned out softly.

"Who's a cutey wittle baby?" Heather asked her.

"MMMMMMMMMM…! MMMMmmmmm…!" Scarlett moaned and muffled out as it was louder.

"Coochie Coochie coo my wittle sexy genius baby." Heather said as she intensified the speed of the rubbing.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!" Scarlett moaned out super loudly.

"AWWWWW. Is Baby gonna Cumsies for Mommy?" Heather asked Scarlett.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Scarlett moaned out in an intense climax as Scarlett panted as Heather touched her area to get some of her milk and licked it.

"Mmmm, Yummy Cumsies." Heather complimented on Scarlett's Cumsies.

"Mmmmm…Mmmmm." Scarlett muffled.

"You're right, this is only the start." Heather said as she put on the Strap On back on.

"Ready?" Heather asked.

"Ymms, Mmmmmm…" Scarlett muffled.

"The safety word is Teddy." Heather told her.

"Mmmmmkmmmm…" Scarlett muffled.

"Let's begin." Heather said as she was pounding her.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Scarlett moaned in delight.

"That's a very good baby…Gonna Cumsies again?" Heather asked.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Scarlett moaned out as she was near another intense climax.

"ME TOO!" Heather shouted as she was gonna climax as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Heather screamed as she came.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Scarlett moaned as she also came as they panted.

"Good baby." Heather said taking the paci-gag out of her mouth.

Wow. That was a lot of fun." Scarlett said as she and Heather kissed and left as Dakota arrived.

"Hello, Dakota Milton in the house." Dakota said to Heather.

"Hi Dakota…" Heather said as they began making out.

"Mmmm…" They both moaned as they enjoyed it so far.

"Rub down there." Heather whispered to Dakota in lust.

"Yes Mommy Dearest." Dakota whispered back in lust as she began rubbing her pink wet cave.

"Ohhhhhhh…that feels weally good. Mommy wants you to do baby talk with mommy." Heather moaned out softly as she placed her hand down Dakota's crotch.

"What does Baby Dakota wanna do?" Heather asked her.

"How about bumping?" Dakota asked her.

"Good choice baby." Heather answered as she move her and Dakota's frontal of their diapers to see their pink flowers as they begin bumping in the tribadism position as they are smiling at each other as they enjoy it.

"OHHHHHHHH!" Both of them moaned out.

"Goo Goo Gaa…You Are A VEWY SEXY BABY!" Dakota moaned out.

"You're a sexy baby too, Mommy wuvs that. Goo Goo!" Heather replied back.

"Baby feel wet! Gaa Gaa!" Dakota shouted as both of them were near cumsies now.

"Baby feel damp…Make baby cumsies!" Dakota shouted.

I want it in my mouth!" Heather said as she came inside of her mouth with a loud

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dakota shrieked during the climax as Heather swallowed all of her juice.

"Mmmmmm…now do Mommy." Heather said as Dakota began rubbing her area.

"Gonna Cumsies in your mouth! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Heather moaned and screamed as she did so and Dakota swallowed it as well.

"Mmmmm…" Dakota moaned as well and they hugged.

"Awesome job Dakota. Sky is next." Heather said as Dakota left and Sky arrives.

"You look adorable in that diapey." Heather told Sky as she giggles.

"Thankies, let's get it on." Sky told Heather.

"And for you, my athlete, you shall compete for Humpies." Heather said to Sky.

"Okay, how long should I do the Humpies?" Sky asked Heather.

"In the time of…One Minute, do as many humpies as you can." Heather instructed her.

"I'm weady Mommy." Sky said as she was on the bed chest first.

"Aaaaaaaaaaand, Go!" Heather said as she began the timer.

"Ooooh…" Sky moans softly as Heather was fingering herself.

"OH!" Heather moaned out as there was still 50 seconds left.

"Keep Going." Heather said as she was turned on by the gyrations added into the humpsies that she was doing.

"Okay!" Sky said as she increased the speed of her humpsies.

"Ohhhh!" Heather also increased the speed of her fingering as the clock kept ticking until there was 10 seconds left.

"Time's almost up!" Heather said as she was about to climax.

"Ohhh YES!" Sky moaned out as she's almost at her climax as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both them screamed as the timer stopped as they came inside of their diapers.

"That was gweat!" Heather told Sky.

"Well…thanks." Sky said as she got some Gatorade in a baby bottle.

"And it's a wecord. 120 Humpies in!" Heather told her.

"Yay!" Sky cheered as she was presented a toy gold medal and they kissed as she left as Jasmine entered next.

"All set. And all in my snuggly nappy." Jasmine said to Heather.

"Hi Jasmine, what of diaper is that?" Heather asked.

"It's a Rearz Safari Nappies it has an adorable design with animafriends like Johnny the Parrot, Alex the Monkey, Marty the Giraffe, Zack the Zebra, Griffin the Lion, and Lilly the Hippo." Jasmine told Heather.

"It's super cute…just like you." Heather said to Jasmine.

"Thankies." Jasmine said pinning Heather to the bed.

"And I'll be the dominant one here." Jasmine told Heather.

"Yes Mistress." Heather said as Jasmine and Heather began making out.

"MMMMMMMmmm…" Heather and Jasmine moaned a bit.

"Give Mummy a Strap-On so you can blow me." Jasmine said as Heather gave Jasmine a strap-on dildo and it was the colors of the Australian Flag and 11 inches long.

"It's Huge." Heather said to Jasmine.

"Thank you. Now Blow." Jasmine commanded Heather to give her a blowjob.

"MMMMMMMMMM…!" Heather muffled as she was liking her hard strap-on morning wood.

"Yeah, this feels ace. Keep it up." Jasmine said as Heather did so by deepthroating the morning wood like a lollipop.

"Crikey, this feels really ace!" Jasmine said as she was near her climax.

"Gonna CUMSIES!" Jasmine screamed out as she did so by shooting it all over her mouth as it was milky like whipped cream that was in Heather's mouth.

"MMMMMMmmm…" Heather moaned as she swallowed it.

"That's good enough." Heather said as Jasmine took off the strap on and left.

"Emma and Kitty, you two are next." Heather told them as they entered.

"So, you two did a really nice job earlier, both of you… normally I condemn incest but you two turned me on." Heather said to Emma and Kitty.

"Thankies." Both of them said to Heather.

"Your welcome babies now play with mommy." Heather told the sisters.

"Yes, Mommy." Emma and Kitty replied back.

The sisters begin with Emma pleasuring Heather's diapered crotch, while Heather was doing the same thing for Emma's diapered crotch and Kitty's area was being rubbed by both Emma and Heather while Kitty grabbed her phone.

"Mommy?" Kitty cooed.

"What's the matter Kitty?" Heather asked.

"I have a great idea." Kitty answered.

"What's that?" Heather asked.

"How about a selfie of us in diapers, another one French Kissing, and finally I record our affair using this phone." Kitty told Heather.

"That's a great idea." Heather told Kitty.

"Yay!" Kitty said as they did their selfie as Kitty also put her phone down and began recording their threesome.

"How about a triple 69 my babies?" Heather asked.

"Count us in Mommy." The sisters said as they began doing a triple 69 as they moaned in delight.

"MMMMMMMMM…!" All three of them moaned loudly as they kept it up for the next few minutes until they stopped for a second.

"What did you babies think of that?" Heather asked the sisters.

"That was fun." The sisters answered.

"Good babies now dopes anyone have more ideas?" Heather asked them.

"Hey Mommy? Sis? Guess what I got?" Kitty asked them in sing song tone as she got out a triple headed dildo from her selfie stick.

"It's a Twiple Headed Dildo, from my selfie stick. Wanna use it?" Kitty asked them.

"Oh, yeah!" Emma answered her baby sister.

"Go for it!" Heather replied back as Kitty sets the triple dildo down and they began using it.

"What do you think of this Mommy?" Emma and Kitty asked.

"Ohhhhhhh, this is perfect girls." Heather answered while moaning.

"Thankies Mommy." Emma and Kitty moaned out back.

"No problem my babies… Mommy wuvs this." Heather said as they keep going at it while moaning passionately.

"Ohhhhhhhh." All three of them passionately moaned as it was near cumsies time again.

"Mommy's gonna CUMSIES! Aren't you gonna cumsies my babies?" Heather asked the sisters.

"YES MOMMY! WE'RE GONNA CUMSIES!" The sisters shouted out before this happens.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All three of them screamed out as they came and started to pant heavily.

Then they hugged.

"Thankies Mommy." The sisters said as they took one final selfie.

"You're welcome babies. I love you." Heather said as they left.

"Sammy cam you come here?" Heather asked Sammy.

"Yes Mommy?" Sammy entered.

"You're next." Heather told her.

"Cool, so anything you want me to do?" Sammy asked her.

"Since you are a cheerleader, can you do a cheer?" Heather asked Sammy.

"Of course." Sammy said to Heather.

"I am ready whenever you are." Heather told Sammy as Sammy began doing what will be the most unorthodox cheer in history of time.

"Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! I'm second born but up my ass is a sexy horn!" Sammy said as she was in cheerleading mode and did bunch of cheerleading dances.

I'm not a cheerleading expert.

"Awesome so far, keep it up." Heather said as she was fingering herself softly as Sammy takes off her cheerleading uniform revealing her diaper to Heather as she was turned on.

"Of course I live with no sis, Mom, or Dad. But I have on a weally comfy pad in a diapey!" Sammy said as now she was doing some cheerleading dancing before she continued.

"You on the other hand are one of the sexiest people I have ever known, other than Topher and Jasmine." Sammy said as she gives Heather a lapdance.

"Yay team!" Heather said as she kept it up.

"Do you want me to twerk?" Sammy asked her.

"Oh, yes. Twerk on me, like I'm a stwipper." Heather said to Sammy as she twerked better than Miley Cyrus did with Robin Thicke when he performed "Blurred Lines" and meanwhile Heather was about to climax as Sammy was rubbing her own area as well.

"Are you gonna Cumsies?" Sammy asked Heather.

"Almost there." Heather replied

"How about wobbles?" Sammy asked Heather as she begins to rub Heather's diapered crotch while Heather rubbed Sammy's area as she did a cheer in her sexy voice.

"We got spirit, yes we do. We got spirit how about you?" Sammy asked her.

"Ohhhhh, I got pwenty of spiwit…Pwenty of Diapey wearing spiwit.

"Faster, Harder!" Sammy squealed out.

"Gladly." Heather said as she increased her speed.

"OHHHHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them moaned loudly as they were about to climax.

"GONNA CUMSIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEES! AHHHHHHH! Both of them screamed as they came as they were panting then they kissed.

"Yay team." Both of them said to each other as they changed each other's diapers.

"What did you think of that?" Sammy asked her.

"Pure perfection dear." Heather replied back to Sammy as she blushed.

"Thanks Mommy." Sammy told Heather.

"You are welcome." Heather told Sammy.

"Who's left?" Sammy asked.

"Well, there is Izzy and Taylor with her mom Kelly." Heather answered Sammy.

"Cool and thanks again." Sammy said as she left.

"Izzy you are next." Heather said as Izzy arrived wearing a bit of a furry costume which was a brown body suit with wolf ears.

"You'll be having fun with the Padded Wolf!" Izzy said as she was excited.

"HOOOOOOWWWWWWL!" Izzy howled like a wolf.

"So! What is your costume gonna be?" Izzy asked her.

"Ever heard of Catwoman?" Heather asked Izzy.

"Yes, why?" Izzy asked her.

"Because…" Heather said as she put on a Cat Woman Mask, Tail, and a one of a kind adult onesie/bodysuit just for this occasion which was made with 90% Polyester and 10% spandex.

"Wow…that's a bad kitty." Izzy said to Heather.

"Thank you Izzy. Let's begin with a makeout, then strap on where we take turns and them we conclude with a 69." Heather proposed to Izzy.

"Deal." Izzy said as they began their romantic adventure by making out.

"Meeeeooooowwwww…" Heather seductively said like she actually was Catwoman.

"Howl, Hoooowl." Izzy howled out as they kept making out by making their respective animal noises until Izzy grabbed the strap-on as Izzy put it on.

"Ready?" Izzy asked Heather.

"Oh Yeah, Make me a Bad Kitty." Heather seductively said to Izzy.

"I will." Izzy said as she began pounding her softly as they enjoy it very much.

"Who's a bad and sexy kitten?" Izzy asked Heather.

"I AM! JUST LIKE YOU'RE A BAD WOLFIE! HAWDER!" Heather demanded as Izzy pounds her harder and harder as Heather was enjoying it until she was near climax again.

"Gonna Cumsies my wittle kitty cat?" Izzy asked her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Heather screamed out.

"Hood Kitty, because I'm about to do it also." Izzy said as she was about to howl louder than before while Heather was about to "Meow" louder than before.

"HOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWL!" Izzy howled as she came.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!" Heather screamed like a cat as she came as well as both of them collapsed and kissed.

"That was fun." Both of them said as they took off their costumes as Izzy left with hers while Heather put hers away.

"Taylor and Kelly, you two are last." Heather said as Taylor and Kelly arrived.

"Let's do this." Taylor told Heather as Taylor was not enthusiastic to be with Heather.

"Hold it." Heather demanded.

"What is it?" Kelly and Taylor asked.

"I want to know these two thing. Why the diapers and why the diaper sex? Even if it's with your own mom…I wanna know everything." Heather told both of them.

"Well, it makes me feel young. Besides, my husband could never be able to afford and enjoy this." Kelly answered Heather.

"And I never really considered sex before real love." Taylor told Heather.

"Who are you thinking about dating?" Heather asked.

"This guy named Rock from the Ridonculous Race…he would look kind of hot with or without the diapers on." Taylor said as she giggled a bit.

"Great to know. Now are you ladies ready?" Heather asked them.

"Ready." The Mom and Daughter said to Heather.

"Great." Heather said as they brought out a big, and long tri-dildo.

"Holy crap." Taylor and Kelly said to Heather.

"Weady?" Heather asked.

"Yes." Both of them answered Heather.

"Let's go." Heather said as they shove the tri-dildo into each of their cooch as they begin the pleasure of the century.

"HOLY CWAP!" All three screamed out on pleasure as they begin pressuring each other.

"This feels so great!" Heather said to them.

"Yeah!" The Mother and Daughter said as the pleasure got better by the millisecond.

"What diapers do you both wear because they are hot!" Heather moaned in passionate pleasure.

"I got myself some Snuggies while Taylor got Bambinos Classic."

"Those diapeys are cute! Now let's keep going!" Heather moaned out.

"YEAH! LET'S!" Taylor and Kelly moaned out as they increased their speed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All Three of them moaned in pleasure.

"Gonna Cumsies!" Heather moaned out.

"US TOO!" Taylor and Kelly moaned out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All three of them screamed and moaned out as they came, started to pant, and eventually they fell to the floor.

"That was awesome." Both of them said to Heather.

"Yeah it was, but it is finale time but first diaper change time." Heather said as she changed all three of their diapers.

"Ladies enter my room right now." Heather said as everyone who had sex with her before Taylor and Kelly did as LeShawna arrived first and the rest of the girls followed suit.

"I have a proposal on how to end this great orgy." Heather said to all of them.

"How?" The rest of the girls asked Heather.

"All of you girls were great in your own unique, and very sexy ways." Heather told them.

"Thankies Mommy." All the girls said to Heather.

"Your welcome my babies so to end it, you are all going to kiss me and pleasure me deal?" Heather said and asked them.

"Deal!" All of the girls answered.

"Begin!" Heather said to them as they started by crawling towards her.

"Yes. You babies crawl to come and kiss your sexy mommy." Heather told them as they began to drool and they came with sexy crawls and kissy faces as they did kiss Heather mostly on the lips with drool as Heather French kissed them all.

"Some of you kiss all over me and pleasure mommy's area." Heather said to them as some of the girls did so until they stopped as Heather was near her final climax of the evening.

And Thank Goodness.

"AHHHHHHHH, MOMMY'S GONNA CUMSIES! GET YOUR MOUTHS WEADY FOR MOMMY'S MILKY!" Heather moaned out as she was now fingering herself as it was about to happen.

"HERE IT COMES! GET WEADY!" Heather said as the 20 women had their mouths wide open as they were ready.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Heather moaned out as she came over the 20 Women's faces including their eyes, noses, and their mouths as all of the 20 women got the milky inside their mouths and they swallowed it.

"What did you all think of my Cumsies?" Heather asked the 20 girls.

"Mmmmm…Yummy Cumsies." All of the women answered.

"Good, my babies. Now what did you think of the sessions?" Heather asked them.

"So…Wowth…It…" The girls responded back to Heather.

"Good, but that was about the sexfest, I wanna know what you babies thought about the private sessions with Mommy." Heather asked.

"Best… Sessions…Evew." The girls answered Heather.

"Awesome my Babies, what did you think of everything else?" Heather asked.

"Pewfection…pure…pewfection." The girls answered Heather.

"Right answer, now let's all go to bed it's nighty night time." Heather said as the first 10 girls were on the right side of her bed with their pacifiers on their necks while the last 10 girls were on the left side of the bed with pacifiers on their necks as well while Heather turned off most of the lights except a lamp as all of them were now wearing clean diapers as well.

"Goodnight my sexy, naughty, howny, kinky, fun, wittle, and smutty babies." Heather told all of the 20 diaper girls from Generations 1 and all the way though the Ridonculous Race.

"Night Night Mommy." All of them said as Heather turned off the lamp as she and the next 20 girls put on their pacifiers and fell asleep.

 **WOW! What do you people think? Unorthodox and different? Yes.**

 **Weird yes.**

 **Sexy yes.**

 **A little bit perverted of course.**

 **I would like to thank my partner BeekerMaroo777 for co-writing this with me.**

 **Read and Review Everyone!**


End file.
